Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style)
Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Liberty (Moshi Monsters) *Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Toots (Moshi Monsters) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Jack Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Sadness - Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) and Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Butterflytchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bigoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Docoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style) - Liberty Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style) - Marill We Should Cry *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style) - Toots Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style): Karita Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Marill.png|Marill as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Karita Spacebot (2015).png|Karita Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:Mega World Genesis Looney Television Dude Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG